marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Thatcher (Earth-616)
, Jane Foster entry | CurrentAlias = Thug Thatcher | Aliases = Zaniac | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = New York Mobs | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Huge, muscular body when possessed by the Zaniac. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 89 | Death = Thor Vol 1 372 | HistoryText = Origin Thug Thatcher was originally a New York based mob boss. He was shot in the shoulder in a gunfight with the police during an escape attempt. Thatcher's men found the office of Dr. Don Blake and his nurse, Jane Foster, and forced them at gunpoint to treat Thug. Blake was more than happy to treat Thatcher, and he removed the bullet and stabilized him. However, Thatcher then directed his men to "take care of him" so he couldn't squeal to the cops. Blake managed to retrieve his walking stick, and he transformed into Thor. Thor captured Thatcher's gang, but Thug himself escaped and took Jane Foster hostage again. Thor rescued Jane and pursued Thatcher, eventually catching him in an old construction site. Thatcher was sent to prison. Zaniac Thatcher was eventually released from Ryker's Island and promptly took a plane to Chicago. He hired another criminal named Kellen to assist him. He tracked down his old girlfriend, Ruby, who now lived in Chicago with her two sons Kevin and Mick. The father of these kids was not named: it may have been Thug, or another man. Thatcher forced her to let him stay at her house, and to assist in his plan to take revenge on Thor. He came upon the idea of freeing the criminal Zaniac (Brad Wolfe) and having him kill Jane Foster. However, upon being freed from his energy-nullifying manacles, the Zaniac slew Ruby, who walked in on them. Thatcher's agent, Kellen, responded by shooting and killing the Zaniac. However, the Zaniac's form began to convulse, and dozens of creatures burst forth, lunging for Thatcher and Kellen. The two fled, and Kellen tried to fight them off, but one of them bit Thatcher, transforming him into the next Zaniac, who continued to seek the death of Jane Foster. Thatcher as the Zaniac killed Kellen, and then tracked down and killed Jane Foster as well. However, Justice Peace, a law-officer from an alternate future had been sent back in time by the Time Variance Authority (TVA) to stop the Zaniac. Justice Peace initially clashed with Thor due to a misunderstanding, but they eventually joined forces. Peace's Hopsikle, his means of transport, still maintained a weak temporal charge. Thor combined the last remnants of chronal energy remaining in his hammer, Mjolnir, to enhance this charge, so they could go back in time and save Jane Foster. The charge was sufficient to bring them back to seconds after the death of Brad Wolfe, and they killed all of the Zaniac vermin before they could infect anyone else. Thatcher, however, had a heart attack from the stress of nearly being bitten by one of the vermin, and he died. | Powers = The Zaniac possessed vast superhuman strength (at least Class 50) and durability. It could create and project knives composed of radioactive energy. It possessed a pathological hatred for women, especially the attractive ones. It would seek to slay any 'pretty-pretties' it could get its knife on. It preferred to save the 'Knife of Love' for women, and attack men with the 'brute force of hate'. | Abilities = When killed, the Zaniac would release a number of small, vermin-like creatures that would scatter until they found someone to bite. Their victim then became the next Zaniac, and the remaining vermin disintegrate, so that only one Zaniac exists at a time. Some of the victim's memories and personality traits would stay with then when they became the Zaniac, mixed in with its pathological misogynistic hatred. | Strength = At least Class 50 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Crimelords Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Shared body characters Category:Jack the Ripper